diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/7 July 2017
11:56 Rp? 11:56 okie dokie 11:56 /announce RP START! 11:56 Astra: *Sipping a cup of tea, while finding the 1st aid kit* 11:57 Blazar: Found it! 11:57 Astra: Thank you. 11:57 Astra: *I* have to go check on Aquamarine. 11:58 (note, if its in 2 asterisks, its expressive) 11:59 Astra: Anyways, I'll be right back. 11:59 Kiosk: *jumps into the house though the window* G I JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 12:00 Astra: *looks behind her* What the f- 12:00 Blazar: Are you okay? 12:00 Kiosk: I'm ok! 12:00 Kiosk: *winks at Astra* 12:00 Astra: *I'm* going to go. 12:03 Kiosk: OK then. 12:06 (AC, where are you?) 12:11 (I'm here 12:11 (oj) 12:12 (*ok) 12:12 Blazar: *Playing some "Mega Tank" 12:12 Kiosk: *Crawls under the couch and pops out the front to scare Blazar* 12:12 Blazar: Hi Kiosk! 12:12 Kiosk: DJALBJASKISM" 12:13 *Looks like Blazar didn't get scared* 12:13 Kiosk: *Another Kiosk appears behind Blazar* 12:13 Blazar: Hi Kiosk #2! 12:13 Kiosk 2: Im a clone! 12:13 *Kiosk 2 dissipates* 12:13 Blazar: Cool! 12:14 Kiosk: *stares at Kiosk with a cat face :3* 12:14 Kiosk: I stare at myself without a mirror somehow. 12:14 Blazar: *Respond with a cat face :3* 12:14 Astra: Blazar? 12:14 Blazar: *Faces goes normal* What? 12:15 Astra: Come with me. Kiosk, go crazy in the room to the right. 12:15 Kiosk: AYEYAYEYAYAEYAEYEYAEYA 12:15 Blazar: Sorry, I'm playing "Mega Tank"!¸ 12:15 Astra: Its improtant. 12:16 Blazar: Fine *Pause the game* 12:16 Blazar: *Goes to the room to the right* 12:16 Blazar: What now? 12:16 Kiosk: NDJOANSOKDCSKVBSDOAFNVKDSONFB 12:16 Astra: Wrong room. 12:16 Blazar: *Goes to the other one* 12:16 Astra: Its the one on the left. *Closes right room door* 12:17 Blazar: Uh? 12:17 Aquamarine: *Sleeping* 12:17 Blazar: ...Aquamarine? 12:17 Astra: Blazar, i need your help. 12:17 Astra: She is not getting better. 12:17 Blazar: Ehh... 12:17 Astra: You don't care? 12:17 Blazar: No, I'm just too scared to respond... 12:18 Astra: Oh... I am scared too... Afraid we might lose a friend.... 12:18 Blazar: There's only one way to do this... 12:18 Astra: ..and even though i have an IQ of 374, i do not know what to do. 12:19 Blazar: Maybe if we wake her up! 12:19 (Hello) 12:19 (did i just lose internet>) 12:19 (hi) 12:19 Oops 12:19 (hello) 12:19 hi 12:19 Astra: Well, i do not know what will happen if you wake her... 12:20 Blazar: She will wake up, simply 12:20 Blazar: Isn't it how it works? 12:20 Astra: SHE GOT FIRED BY LASERS! 12:20 Blazar: And...? 12:21 Blazar: She can get better...ri-right? 12:21 Astra: She can barely walk, and she fainted because of a giant migrane and dizziness. 12:21 Astra: I hope she gets better. So far, she is not doing to good. 12:21 Blazar: Thats's normal: I don't think I wouldn't feel dizzy after a laser shot me... 12:22 Astra: A migrane is not normal after a c180 laser blast. 12:22 Blazar: Probably because she got shot at a certain place that made her dizzy 12:23 Astra: Wake her up if you want. Im not sure if it would help. 12:23 Blazar: We could take her to the hospital 12:23 Astra: The hospital doesn't know what they are talking about, 12:23 Astra: No one is trained. 12:23 Astra: I saw it 12:24 Blazar: Then, go to a different hospital 12:24 Astra: Only reason why they are still in business is because of *me* 12:24 Astra: And there is only one hospital in a 100,000 mile radius. 12:24 Astra: smallwhich is stupid 12:24 Astra: Just, try to wake her up. 12:25 Blazar: Is she still hurt? 12:25 "im not sure if it would help" 12:25 "just try to wake her up" 12:25 wut 12:25 *Does it 12:25 Aquamarine: *still sleeping* 12:25 Blazar: Probably not... 12:25 Astra: Hold up. 12:26 Blazar: small How should I wake her up... 12:26 Blazar: Oh, I know! 12:26 Blazar: *Tickles Aquamarine* 12:26 Aquamarine: *wakes up and does a weak laugh* 12:27 Astra: She is losing her voice too? 12:27 Blazar: It sometimes happen 12:27 Astra: Dangit... 12:27 Aquamarine: Hello there... 12:27 Astra: How are you feeling? 12:28 Aquamarine: I am fine... 12:28 Blazar: I think it's called a sore throat when you lose your voice 12:28 Astra: I have an idea. 12:28 Aquamarine: Wha- *voice cuts out* s it? 12:28 Astra: Well, i need to see your wings. 12:29 Astra: So, i need to take this wrap off of your body. *does it* 12:30 Blazar: Do you think that'll be useful? 12:30 Astra: Now that i think about it yes. 12:30 Aquamarine: *wings pop out* 12:31 *opens soda can and watches* 12:31 Astra: *Looks at the wings* Blazar, do you see those burn marks? 12:31 Blazar: Yep, it doesn't seem good... 12:31 Astra: That is where she was shot at. 12:32 teamerz: woooow sherlock 12:32 *sips soda* 12:32 Blazar: I guess she'll have to wait for her wings before fighting again...I don't want it to happen again 12:32 Astra: She has to at least try to fly. 12:33 Blazar: Yeah, but not too much 12:33 Aquamarine: I'll try... 12:33 Astra: *Goes outside with Aquamarine* 12:33 Blazar: *Follows* 12:33 Astra: Now, Aqua, try to fly. 12:34 Blazar: I don't think it's a good idea... 12:34 *brings chair outside and watches* 12:34 Aquamarine: *Tries to fly, but stops before she flies* What if i fall? 12:34 Blazar: I'll catch you! 12:34 Astra: That sounds dangerous. 12:34 Aquamarine: I trust him. 12:35 Astra: smallthis has become a trust contest... 12:35 *pokes astra* 12:36 Astra: HI mini. 12:36 mini teamerz: hi. 12:36 Aquamarine: *Tries to fly* 12:36 mini teamerz: what are the odds that blazar wont get crushed by aquamarine, tho? 12:36 Astra: Aquamarine, stop* 12:37 Astra: *Picks up Aquamarine* Now, im not strong at all, but if i can do that, then Blazar can catch her. 12:37 Astra: *Puts Aquamarine down* 12:37 Blazar: I sometimes work out or play video games when I'm bored 12:37 mini teamerz: if she flies too high, gravity is gonna have an effect. 12:37 Astra: Earth is flat. 12:38 Astra: Im kidding. 12:38 mini teamerz: >_>; 12:38 Astra: She isnt going to fly that high. Ill make sure of it. 12:38 Blazar: Go on, Aquamarine! 12:38 Astra: Just try to hover a little but above the ground... 12:38 Blazar: Yeah 12:38 Aquamarine: *flaps wings* 12:39 *mini teamerz sips his soda* 12:39 Aquamarine: *picks both legs off of the ground* 12:39 Aquamarine: *Still in the air* 12:39 Astra: *to Blazar* I think she is ok so far. 12:40 Blazar: Yeah, you may be right... 12:40 Astra: *To Aquamarine* Try tly a little bit higher. 12:40 Aquamarine: *Flies a big higher* 12:40 *bot 12:40 *bit 12:41 Astra: Blazar, you might want to ready yourself. 12:41 Blazar: I'm ready! 12:41 mini teamerz: (lenny) 12:41 Aquamarine: *Flies a lot higher* 12:42 Astra: You are doing great! 12:42 *mini teamerz finishes his soda can* 12:43 Aquamarine: *Goes a bit higher* 12:43 Astra: *smiles* 12:43 Blazar: *Claps* 12:43 Aquamarine: *One of her wings stops moving, and she starts to fall* 12:43 Blazar: *Catch* 12:43 Aquamarine: Did i do good? 12:43 Blazar: Pretty good, I have to say! 12:44 mini teamerz: could'be been worse. 12:44 Aquamarine: *blushes, and then hugs Blazar* 12:44 Blazar: *Hugs* 12:44 Astra: I did not see that coming... 12:45 Aquamarine: *both wings start moving again* 12:46 Blazar: Looks like your wings got slightly better! 12:46 Astra: Hold up... Am i seeing this correctly!??? 12:46 Astra: Thats... not possible! 12:46 Aquamarine: What> 12:46 mini teamerz: still better than twilight 12:46 ? 12:46 Astra: Look at your right wing. 12:47 Astra: The burn mark is missing. 12:47 Blazar: Maybe she got better 12:47 (hi TEM) 12:47 (hi) 12:47 Astra: That was the one we just saw a few minutes ago. 12:48 (woah) 12:48 (hi) 12:48 rip 12:48 Blazar: (woah) 12:48 (woah2) 12:48 Q & A left 12:49 Blazar: Which mask? 12:49 Aquamarine: *Looks at right wing* Oh my god... 12:49 Astra: Mask? 12:49 Blazar: You said: "The burn mask was missing" 12:49 mini teamerz: mark, not mask 12:50 Astra: Spaghetti. 12:50 Blazar: Oh. Misheard it 12:50 Aquamarine: What> 12:50 ? 12:50 Astra: Doesn't matter. 12:50 Astra: Anyone want lunch? 12:50 mini teamerz: me 12:50 Blazar: Yeah! 12:50 Aquamarine: Ill help! 12:50 *Inside* 12:52 Astra: Who wants a sammich? 12:52 *mini teamerz raises a hand* 12:52 Astra: OK! 12:53 Blazar: I want salad! 12:53 Astra: Really? 12:53 Astra: Wow... 12:54 Kiosk: *pops out of the freezer* I want hot pockets! 12:54 Astra: *Screams* 12:54 Blazar: What is it? 12:54 Astra: HE IS BREAKING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!!! 12:55 Astra: THE FREEZER IS SMALLER THAN KIOSK 12:55 mini teamerz: theres no rule against that 12:55 Kiosk: *Comes out of freezer* May i have a hot pocket? 12:55 Blazar: He probably squeezed inside... 12:55 Astra: HE WAS NOT! 12:55 Astra: HE WAS LAYING DOWN FLAT! 12:56 *mini teamerz throws a weak slap at astra* 12:56 mini teamerz: stahp panicking 12:56 Astra: That hurt! 12:56 mini teamerz: >_> 12:56 Kiosk: Stop abusing her mini! >:( 12:56 Aquamarine: what is going on? 12:57 mini teamerz: im like 1/15 of her size 12:57 Blazar: I don't even know 12:57 mini teamerz: i didnt see how it could hurt her 12:57 Astra: *with a bruise on her face* Ill just make lunch... 12:58 *mini teamerz makes his way up to blazar's shoulder* 12:58 Astra: *Gives mini Teamers a sammich* 12:58 mini teamerz: tanks 12:58 Blazar: May you get off of me please? 12:58 *mini teamerz starts eating* 12:58 mini teamerz: oh sure 12:58 *mini teamerz jumps off with sammich* 12:58 (Sorry AC) 12:58 (I had too) 12:58 (xd) 12:59 Astra: *Gives a salad to Blazar* 12:59 Blazar: Thanks! 12:59 *eats* 12:59 Astra: Aquamarine, do you want anything? 01:00 Aquamarine: Hmm... 01:00 *finishes sammich and goes back up to blazar's shoulder* 01:00 Aquamarine: A sammich? 01:00 mini teamerz: (whispering) is astra always that fragile? 01:00 Blazar: Can you get off me? 01:00 Kiosk: *Same size as mini* yea. 01:00 mini teamerz: oh ok 01:01 Kiosk: *walks to the right and foward to reveal that he was not small at all* 01:01 *mini teamerz slides to the table* 01:01 Kiosk: *winks at mini* 01:01 Astra: Here you go Aqua! 01:01 mini teamerz: :0 01:01 (Kiosk is magical (xd) ) 01:02 (mindblown) 01:02 Astra: Now, Kiosk, do you want anything? 01:02 Kiosk: *Exits a cupboard above Astra* I WANNA HOT POCKET! 01:02 Astra: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 01:03 Kiosk: I just want a hot pocket. 01:03 Astra: *calms down* Ok... 01:04 Astra: *Puts a hot pocket in the microwave for 1:30 minutes* 01:04 *mini teamerz reminds astra she didnt start the microwave* 01:04 *she did* 01:05 Astra: *sits down* 01:05 *mini teamerz sits up* 01:05 Kiosk: *Pops out of the microwave at the 1:12 mark* Hey, you forgot to take the plastic wrap off, so i did it for you! 01:06 *Kiosk goes back into the microwave, and comes out of the trash can* 01:06 Kiosk: Thank got this has no trash in it. 01:06 *throws mini soda can in trash can* 01:06 mini teamerz: :3 01:07 Kiosk: Semicolon Three. 01:07 Astra: *wimpers* 01:07 Aquamarine: Its ok Astra... 01:07 *opens microwave door* 01:09 Kiosk: *finishes Hot Pocket* My name is.... 01:09 Kiosk: WHEE!!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps out of an open window* 01:09 mini teamerz: john cena? 01:09 (No, jeff) 2017 07 07